CICM Community Engagement Core Abstract The Center for Innovation in Child Maltreatment Policy, Research, and Training (CICM) Community Engagement Core (CEC) is informed by the activities and expertise of the Administrative Core (AC) Steering Committee Learning Collaborative (SCLC) and research projects. The Community Engagement Core (CEC) is integrally tied to the AC. CEC activities include education and training of the future generation of practitioners and researchers across disciplines, engaging the community in the process of advising and prioritizing CICM research, and translation of knowledge into tailored dissemination products that support the activities of existing practice and policy stakeholders. The CEC training and dissemination approach guiding principles include: A) transdisciplinarity, B) community participation, C) attention to culture and context, and D) evidence- based workforce development. The AIMS of the CEC are to: (1) Engage research, policy and practice stakeholders in translation of research into policy and practice as well as identification of real world policy and practice issues that require research. National, state and regional partners are not just recipients of dissemination products but actively engaged in research prioritization and generation. To maximize participation, CEC integrates concepts from community based participatory research (CBPR), including curricula (Community Research Fellows Training) adapted by a CICM faculty to support the research literacy of agency and advisory board members to assure effective communication; and to (2) Provide innovative education and training opportunities to build a pipeline of researchers and practitioners prepared to address the complex issue of child maltreatment. Pre-doctoral, doctoral and postdoctoral students across public health, public policy, social work, medicine and computer science are integrated into the generation and translation activities of both cores, benefiting from experts from multiple disciplines. CEC activities are designed produce a culturally competent and contextually aware workforce in practice and research settings creating innovative programs like the CICM Indian Child Welfare Specialist training initiative and tailored evidence dissemination approaches to address the needs of clinical, administrative and policy contexts. The CEC is Co-Directed by Dr. Weaver, a Saint Louis Univ. faculty expert in behavioral and health communication and injury prevention; and, Dr. Patterson Silver Wolf, a Washington Univ. faculty expert on underrepresented minority (American Indian/Alaska Native) health and wellness, college success among underrepresented minority students, addictions, and adoption of evidence-based practices. Both serve on the SCLC to enhance core coordination and meet with the CICM PI, Dr. Jonson-Reid, monthly. They are supported by the CICM coordinator, a team of investigators and consultants from medicine, psychology, and public policy, and funded graduate and doctoral research assistants.